Family Celebrates
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is my take on the S7 ending with JJ and Will's wedding. It includes Dave, Aaron and my OFC Cait, as well as the family I've put together in my OC world. As always, its a stand alone piece. And a bit a monster one-shot. Sowry folks but I hope you enjoy


**A/N: This is my take of the team, with Hotch and my OFC Cait highly involved (and the boys), at the end of S7 with JJ and Will's wedding. And yes, the rest of team will be here as well. But since I put my OFC in this story, I played a bit with the story line. And yes, my Dutch Delight, Emily is here. Always and forever, here. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely related to Criminal Minds. I just like to write about CM. And invent OC's. ;)**

Family Celebrates

Aaron and Cait, along with the boys, walked into Dave's home to see a beehive of activity at 5 pm. Aaron just stared at the caterers and others hanging flowers and decorating that were working tirelessly around Dave's backyard. He looked at Cait. She just smiled at him. "That's Dave."

On cue, he appeared and approached the group. He smiled at the how the entire family was dressed; but most importantly, Aaron. Cait's influence was showing. He was in a brown suit, with a deep brown shirt, with the collar open. Each of the Hotchner boys were in suit pants and jackets with dress shirts as well; each showing Cait's fashion sense. The four Hotchner men looked impeccable.

Cait was not a clothes horse by any sense of the imagination; Dave knew better. As a single mother for so many years, money was spent on the boys' clothes, not hers. Yet, she always looked stylish and tonight was no exception. She looked absolutely stunning in a simple sleeveless, knee length forest green dress that fit her curves to the letter; over her arm hung a jacket that matched the dress. Her long brunette hair was pulled to the back and flowed down her neck, with a ringlet hanging around each ear, much like she wore at her and Aaron's wedding. Dave smiled an appreciation as he gave Cait a deep hug. "You Hotchner's spiff up really well," he smiled.

Cait kissed his cheek, and then rubbed off the light hint of her lipstick. "You look pretty debonair yourself," she smiled.

"How often do I get to host a wedding?" he smiled mischievously.

Aaron looked around. "Obviously, not often enough," he smiled. "Thanks Dave. JJ and Will deserve this." The two partners shared a handshake. Dave looked at the boys.

"This is really awesome Uncle Dave. JJ and Will will love it," Matt smiled.

"I'm just happy for Henry," Jack beamed.

Cait looked at him. "Jack?" she questioned.

"Mom, Henry and I talk. We're buds. He said he gets teased at pre-school because his mom and dad aren't married. That's not right."

"Son, you're right about the teasing," Hotch said gently, kneeling down to look in his youngest son's eyes. "But we have to respect JJ and Will's decisions so far."

"I know dad. But it's not fair to Henry," Jack defended.

Cait looked at Dave, and put her hand around Jack's chin, pulling it up so he could look at her. In heels, albeit low ones; with her hip, bending down to join Aaron was not an option. Yet she put her other hand on Aaron's shoulder. "We're really proud of you for standing up for your friend Jack," she smiled.

"And buddy, Henry knows that no matter what decisions his mom and dad make, they love him greatly."

Jack smiled more, showing off the permanent teeth that were setting in. "That's what I told him. He knows," Jack said confidently. Cait kissed his forehead as Aaron rubbed his shoulder. He got a high five from his brothers and fist bump from Uncle Dave.

"You're a great friend Jack," Dave proudly smiled.

Mike nudged his arm. "Way to go bro."

Dave looked at the three boys. "Hey guys, I need you three to do me a big favor."

"Name it Uncle Dave," Matt said.

"Mudg is in my study. He's been fed, but he probably needs to go out before he'll settle down for the evening. Can you get him out on the other side of the yard to go his 'thing' and then back into the study?"

"I've got that Uncle Dave," Matt said, looking around, now a young man that Aaron and Cait took great pride in. "Mike, why don't you and Jack watch them put that fountain together?" The boys took off as Matt made his way into Dave's home to get Mudg.

About that time, Derek rolled in. He and Matt exchanged greeting and a "hood" handshake. Looking around to see where the other boys were, he greeted the three of them. "Holy shit big dog; you know how to put together a big wingding."

Dave smiled. "For people I care about; it's easy." Derek greeted Cait and Hotch as well, giving Cait a kiss on the cheek and admiring her. Hotch frowned for a second and then smiled and the four of them made their way to the bar for a drink. They were soon joined by Emily, Reid, Penelope, Kevin and Erin Strauss. Gina Sharp and Brian Anderson followed less than two minutes later, smiling brightly that they were included in this special time with the team.

Aaron looked at Cait and whispered. "Remind me to get them to Dave's cabin as well when the team goes up later this summer."

Cait rubbed her husband's back. "Gotcha covered."

Dave looked at the two of them as he greeted them to his home. "You two doubt this invite? With the work you two do to support us, you are part of this team, and this family." They both looked to see the Unit Chief smiling broadly, nodding his assent. The group milled around enjoying their cocktails and shared casual conversation. Aaron and Cait introduced their sons to Gina and Brian.

JJ, Will and Henry were the last to arrive, with Dave's deception about the time working flawlessly. Dave sprung his surprise on JJ with her mother. The team, including Chief Strauss, smiled widely.

The wedding was simple, and brief, taking less than ten minutes. After they kissed as a family, Will reached out his hand to the judge, still holding JJ's hand while she held Henry.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Will drawled.

"You're most welcome; it was my pleasure. Dave and I duck hunt together. I'm always happy to help out a friend," he smiled. "However, you two," he said turning serious, "there is the business of the marriage license. You need two people to sign as witnesses." One of the caterers brought him the paperwork. JJ and Will looked at each other, nodded their heads together, and then smiled.

JJ looked at Cait and Aaron. "We hope we have half the marriage you two do. Would you please?" Will smiled broadly. Cait squeezed Aaron's hand as he softly smiled.

"We would be honored," Aaron said. "However, we want the two of you to know this; what you two have is just as special. We're just very proud to be a part of it."

The two of them smiled broadly as the judge put the paperwork down on the dinner table that was set. The four of them signed their names, making the bond legal in the Commonwealth of Virginia. Judge Robinson shook JJ and Will's hands. "Now, if the two of you will excuse me, I've got a ballgame to get home to. The Nats are on ESPN."

"You're not staying," JJ asked.

"Mrs. LaMontague, I know Dave's parties. But I'm a huge Nats fan, and, more importantly, I have to be in court tomorrow at 9 am. Key words being: I know Dave's parties," he smiled. He kissed JJ's cheek and shook Will's hand, and made his way out. "I'll have my clerk file this paperwork first thing tomorrow morning." JJ and Will just smiled. He and Dave shared a handshake and some words as the group began to sit down around the table, following the name tags that were placed on the table.

The caterers began pouring champagne in the flutes that were already around the table settings. They moved in and out between the guests, so no one was the wiser that the non-alcoholic sparking champagne, served to the boys and most importantly, Chief Strauss, through her text to Dave, wasn't even noticed.

Dave, as he approached his chair next to Cait, with Aaron on her other side, was pulled down by the suit coat sleeve by Cait. She whispered into his ear. Dave smiled and clinked his spoon on his water glass. The group around the table gave him their full attention. "I wasn't the best man at this wedding. I think Henry covered that job very well." Henry beamed, and his best bud Jack joined him. "However, since I'm the host this evening, a very beautiful lady thinks I should make the toast." He smiled at Cait, lifting his champagne flute. The group around the table lifted their glasses as well.

"They say good things happen to good people. Today is one of those days. And these are two of those people. We love you." The group joined in the toast around the table.

The caterers began serving the meal. One look and it was obvious that Dave had spared no expense for the two precious newlyweds. Yet knowing his guests, the first course was a simple house salad with dressing of everyone's choice. The main entrée was a chicken and rotini pasta dish, with alfredo sauce, lightly seasoned with parmesan cheese, roasted spinach with a hint of seasonings. The caterers added garlic bread around the table.

As usual, the Hotchner boys dived into the meal, with the caterers adding milk in front of the three boys and Henry. Emily just shook her head at Hotch and Cait as she watched them eat. "What you two said up at the cabin last fall? I'm really glad I just have to worry about feeding Sergio," she laughed.

"I told all of you Emily," Hotch smiled. "Any of you can pay our grocery bill at any time."

Derek was sitting next to Matt. "This one especially," he smiled.

Cait shook her head. "He's pretty much filled out." She pointed at Mike. "He's our next bottomless pit." Hotch just looked at Morgan. "And Jack can hold his own in that department, too." Jack just smiled as he put another bite in his mouth.

Derek looked at them. "No thanks big dog."

Erin Strauss smiled. "I thought I had it bad with one son." Looking at JJ and Will, she warmly smiled. "Something you two get to look forward to. Aaron and Cait, I don't know how you do it with three."

JJ and Will smiled. "We're already there," Will drawled as Henry shoveled in another forkful of the pasta. They all enjoyed the rest of the meal with small talk. When they were all finished, the caterers brought out a small round cake that JJ and Will cut together, doing the usual feeding the first bite to each other. After they all finished, and enjoyed coffee and small talk, Hotch excused himself from the table.

When he came back, he set a beautifully wrapped box on the table in front of JJ and Will. "Dave sprang for the party; that's from the rest of us. Open it." Jayje and Will looked at each other. JJ slowly pulled the gift towards them.

"The wrapping is too pretty to disturb," she noted. Hotch just smiled at Cait.

"That's the way mom wraps all our Christmas presents JJ," Jack beamed. The newlyweds started with the card that was tucked on the top under the ribbons. JJ knew she didn't even have to look at the back. It had Hallmark written all over. When she opened it, she and Will saw the signatures of everyone at the table. It was a beautiful card that they knew Cait had taken the care to select the most special one. Jayje wiped a tear.

"Mama, open the present," Henry said excitedly, sitting on Sandy's lap. She and Will worked together to get the ribbon off and then the paper. It revealed a sealed box. Will dug into his suit pants to pull out his pocket knife and gently cut the box open. They both looked in and then just looked at each other. Emily winked at Reid, who then smiled at Cait. Penelope and Kevin smiled brightly as Morgan leaned back in his chair, wrapping his arm around Matt.

JJ and Will pulled a small, leather toilet kit from the box. Will pulled the zipper open. They both looked inside to see two toothbrushes and small provisions to get cleaned up with. Then JJ noticed the golden envelope at the bottom of the bag and pulled it out. She looked at the return address in the upper left hand corner in soft gray print; The Hays-Adam Hotel. She looked at Will and then shook her head at the family of friends around the table. Will just smiled, as JJ brushed away another tear. "You guys really didn't."

Erin smiled at her. "Open it JJ." JJ pulled the flap open on the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. _Mr. and Mrs. William LaMontagne, Jr. Welcomed to The Hays-Adam Hotel and our honeymoon package. Please call us at 202-555-9723 when you are ready to begin your luxurious night with us. Our limo will pick you up. Sincerely, The Hays-Adam Hotel staff._

Will just blinked. Jayje looked around the table to all of the bright smiles and just shook her head. Emily looked at Sandy. "Think you can handle your grandson for the night?" Sandy just smiled.

Mike rose from his chair. "This is when us guys exit, stage left." He walked to JJ and Will, shaking his hand and giving JJ a heartfelt hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm really happy for the both of you," he said sincerely, "but from here on in, it's big kids night." He looked at Dave. "Matt said you've got the den already for us," he smiled.

Dave smiled. "PlayStation; DVD's; the works."

Mike smiled back at Dave and then Jack and Henry. "Let's go!" The boys both clambered out of their seats to join him. Mike smiled again at all of them and his parents. "Enjoy your evening," he said, rubbing JJ's shoulder. He took the two younger boys into the house. Matt smiled proudly that he was being included in the "adult" portion of the evening.

As the sun slowly marched its way into the western sunset, the strains of Whitney Houston's _I Will Always Love You _filled the backyard. Dave motioned to the dance floor that was set up. "I believe the bride and groom get the first dance," he softly said with a smile. JJ and Will rose out of their chairs, walked onto the floor and enjoyed their dance together as husband and wife as the rest stood around and watched with big smiles. Hotch and Cait stood with their arms around each other, with Matt's long arms draped over the both of them.

They all joined into the festivities with the DJ Dave hired playing great songs to dance to. As the evening progressed, they all had changed partners, except, of course, for the bride and groom. Yet, they did get broke up once as Dave gave JJ the traditional "dad's" dance and Will happily pulled Sandy into his arms.

Matt was finishing a dance with Chief Strauss when he heard the beginning notes of the next song. He looked around to see where his parents were. Cait was enjoying a dance with Reid as Emily and Hotch were sharing the dance floor. "Matt," she questioned.

He smiled at her. "This is mom and dad's song." They both looked to see Cait and Aaron gravitating to each other.

_Oh, my love, my darling. I've hungered for your touch; a long, lonely time._ Cait nestled into Aaron's neck, much like she did after they made love and she laid on his chest. The rest immediately noticed the intimacy the two were sharing. Dave grabbed Strauss from Matt and smiled. "I've got this. You find someone else to dance with," he winked. Matt got the message. It took nano seconds for the rest of team to see what was happening.

"Erin," Dave whispered in her ear, "when they were apart with the Foyet situation, I was the letter carrier." He smiled at her. "Love letters. They were hurting and wanting each other. But they knew they couldn't risk it." Erin pulled back and smiled at Dave. Matt partnered up with Sandy, and explained as well. JJ and Will just beamed at each other.

_And time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much. Are you still mine?_ Derek, with Emily, looked her in the eye and just shook his head. He whispered to her, "I can't even imagine what they went through."

Emily sadly smiled. "I can." Derek pulled her tightly to his body as they both watched Hotch and Cait. _I need your love; God, speed your love to me._

_Lonely rivers flow to sea, to the sea. To the open arms of the sea; lonely rivers sigh "wait for me, wait for me." I'll be coming home; wait for me. I'll be coming home; wait for me._ Aaron softly whispered to his wife in his arms. "Thanks for waiting for me. I love you." He kissed her temple. JJ and Will got the attention of everyone and slowly pulled them all off the dance floor.

While the team had seen the video of their wedding at their surprise reception, Cait and Aaron never had this opportunity. Matt put his long arms around JJ and Will, giving them a hug. "Thank you," he softly smiled. JJ and Will just smiled at him. Mike, Jack and Henry came out from Dave's den. JJ pulled Henry into her arms as Matt did the same to Jack, with Mike wrapping his arms around them both. The three brothers smiled brightly.

Dave came up behind JJ and Will. "Thank you both. I had to do this for them." JJ looked at Dave with more tears. Erin, standing with Dave, smiled as well. Penelope and Kevin stood with their arms around each other.

_Oh my love, my darling, I've hungered, hungered for your touch a long, lonely time. And time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much. Are you still mine?_ Aaron, with his hand, entwined with Cait's, pulled her closer, if that was possible. Emily put her arm around Derek's and Reid's waist. _I need your love. I need your love. God speed your love to me._

As the song ended, the group around the dance floor gave Aaron and Cait a round of soft applause. Dave walked out onto the dance floor. "It's about time," he smiled as he hugged them both. Cait wiped her own tears, still holding Aaron's hand.

"Thanks Dave," Aaron smiled. The rest just smiled bigger. The Hotchner boys joined Uncle Dave on the dance floor to give their parents a hug.

Cait looked at JJ and Will. "This is your party," she said, as she hugged Jack, still holding Aaron's hand.

Will and JJ smiled. "We don't mind," JJ said, shaking her head.

Mike got the little guys back into the house to watch the rest of their movie. The adults enjoyed the rest of their time, while Aaron, sharing another dance with Cait, silently pulled out his cell phone. Cait smiled at him.

An hour later, the limo from the Hays-Adam Hotel showed up in Dave's driveway. Instead of throwing rice, the entire group threw bird seed at the newlyweds. "I like feeding my birds," Dave smiled. "Now if I could just get Mudg to not chase them off." They all laughed.

JJ and Will shared a hug with Sandy. "Relax you two, and enjoy your night. I can take care of Henry."

Mike joined the group. "They're both conked out," he reported with a smile, as Aaron put his arm around his shoulder. The newlyweds, changed back into their clothes they entered Dave's mansion wearing, smiled at them all.

Erin Strauss smiled at them all. "Since you worked a lot of hours on a Saturday, I don't want to explain to the Director you're overtime pay. See you Tuesday in the office," she winked.

Will held up the toilet kit. "Thanks for thinking about us; and everything else," he smiled.

JJ looked at her team. "We love you."

Dave walked up to her. "We love the both of you two."

The entire group exchanged hugs with them as they climbed into the limo.

###

**A/N: I know I said I wanted to take a break. But my writing muse keeps kicking my butt. Oh, how I wish I could send this mojo to my mentor. She's that damn good. Luvs ya babe!**

**A/N2: The Hays-Adams Hotel is one of the most premier hotels in the DC area.**


End file.
